Nuclear power is used by many advanced countries. However, nuclear power has problems of nuclear waste and massive thermal pollution. Therefore, more and more attention is paid to green energies that generate low pollution, such as wind power and solar power.
Taiwan patent No. M437386 disclosed a wind power device, which comprises a blade nacelle, a tower base, a tower, and a hydraulic transmission module. The blade nacelle has a set of blades. The tower base has a generator module and is installed on the ground fixedly. The tower is arranged between the blade nacelle and the tower base and supports the blade nacelle high above the ground. The hydraulic transmission module is spanned from the blade nacelle to the tower base and connected with the blades and the generator module. The blades drive the hydraulic transmission module to operate, and the hydraulic transmission module further drives the generator module to generate electric power.
Taiwan patent No. M343721 disclosed a solar power module, which is illuminated by sun light to generate electric power, and which comprises a solar panel, a frame, a first lens and a reflective plate. The solar panel is connected with the frame. The first lens is connected with the frame and arranged above the solar panel. The reflective plate is connected with the frame fixedly and tilted with respect to the first lens. The reflective plate reflects sun light to the first lens, and the first lens refracts the sun light into parallel light beams. Then, the parallel light beams illuminate the solar panel, and the solar panel generates electric power.
Wind power is sourced from wind energy, which is likely to be affected by the factors of weather and geography and hard to stably drive a wind mill continuously. Thus, wind power has poor reliability in quantity and quality. Solar power is likely to be affected by the weather, the shift of day and night, and the transition of seasons. Similar to wind power, solar power is unstable in quantity and quality.